Introducing Evie
by Amilinde Tirawen
Summary: Demona’s visited by Young Elf, who grants her a wish...


**Title: **Introducing Evie  
**Saga:** Evie  
**Written by: **Amilindë Tirawen  
**Email:** amilinde@gfanfiction.zzn.com  
**Disclaimers: **All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All other characters are my invention.   
**Rating:** G  
**Warning:** None  
**Distribution:** Sure. Just let me know where.  
**Author's Notes:** Fic will be followed by a sequel, if many people want to see one… let me know if you do.   
**Summary: **Demona's visited by Young Elf, who grants her a wish…

**Destine Manor  
****Christmas Eve  
****7.30 PM**

The golden melodic tunes of flute echoed the hallways, side rooms and bedrooms of the Destine Manor.  The large dining room was filled with dim lighting; the smell of cooked meats and various vegetables adorned every inch of the air in the room.  At the main end of the table, Demona sat crying as she mourned over her loneliness during this, what should be, festive season.  "Alone, for more than a thousand years." Her voice, scorned with the solitude she had grown used to over the last millennia.

The room became silent, like the calm before a storm, the music having died. Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck the table before Demona and split it into two unevenly splintered pieces! The thunderous roar of an ocean filled the room as more bolts of lightening struck.  

She stood up from her chair and looked around, water was pouring in through her windows, doorways and the ceiling above. But it couldn't have been water; for she didn't get wet as it touched her.  "What the..." She said, stepping backward. Demona winced in pain as she tumbled over her chair and fell backward onto her tail.

A maniacal laughter ripped through the room, "Who dares to enter my property!" Demona growled. Her eyes shone fluorescent red. "Leave now!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. 'Tis madness to talk to yourself, beast!"  A calm, pleasant and pleasing male voice echoed the room.

"I will show you who is a beast! The blasted humans!" She stood from the ground and straightened her tunic.

"Why doth thou doest this?  Doth thou not want something better than to chase old dreams?"

Demona looked up, though it was to no avail as the person, no as the _being_, that was in the room was not showing himself. He was hiding, just like the humans. A grin, imprinted on her face and in her mind, "Thou are the one who is crazy. I do not chase old dreams!" She laughed.

"Go on, Demona, tellest me.  What 'tis it thou really wanteth, with all thine heart?"  His voice became harsh as he continued to speak.

"Don't toy with me!  Who are you?  Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Eyes do blink and see, as the nose does smell and ears do hear..." Another bolt of lightening struck in the dining room, a ball of smoke was all that appeared. But as that faded Demona set her eyes upon an Elf.  A handsome young elf, with golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile she knew one would die just to get a glimpse of. "I become able to show mine self to thee, fair, Demona. For I, am Young Elf." He bowed his head nobly.

As Demona slowly walked towards the young elf that stood before her, she eyed him up and down. One thing that struck her as unusual was his clothing. He was dressed in human type clothing, white trousers, and a white shirt. But his feet were bare, he was wearing no belt and his teeth were the whitest she had ever seen before. "You, dress, most... unusually… for an elf." She commented as she stopped shortly in front of him.

"Madame, I thank thee." He smiled once again, "What doth thou wanteth with all thine heart?" He pressed on kindly.

Demona stood up straight, her tail flicked behind her as she thought.  She grinned widely as the thought of what she wanted more than _anything_ in her life to come true.  

"Mine self cannot granteth what thou thinketh of. 'Tis against the rules."

Demona's grin changed to a frown, "What?"  She growled.

Young Elf stood up straight and frowned back at Demona, "Thou cannot haveth wishes of death, destruction or bringing people back from the dead."

Demona eyed Young Elf sidelong, "Back from the dead..." She repeated.  "I had, many sisters... one, whom was my flesh and blood. She was minutes older than I, and when she died, seven years before the human's betrayal of my clan..." She shook her head in anguish. "Young Elf, I command you to bring her back to me."

The bright eyed Young Elf, too, shook his head, "It cannot be done, as did I already tell thee."

Her heart sunk, but then she remembered that an Elf had the powers to reach other realms. "Yes, but, what about from another realm?" She asked.

He tilted his head back, looking at her with curiosity, wondering if he had heard right. "That is inter-dimensional... if Lady Titania were to find out... I would certainly lose mine magical abilities."

"Do it!" Demona ordered.

"I cannot." Young Elf replied, Demona growled low in her chest. "However... for thee..." He paused, and then nodded, "I shall try."

"Good."

"Fair thee well, fair Demona." He said, before disappearing again.   Within a matter of seconds a strange melodic and soothing tune filled the air, then Young Elf's voice could be heard echoing the walls of the dining room. "'Tis one whom is unseen, unheard and unknown that doeth this. None of thee mythical gargoyle, nor any of thee enchanting human. Rather, 'tis one of thee fair Elven folk."

The elf begun to sing a magically enchanting song. The words were unknown in language and sound that Demona had ever heard before. His voice sounded like the gentle whistling of wind on a spring morning.  Her hair swirled around her head as Young Elf begun to speak again, "Thy wish, fair, Demona, is granted."

Thunderous roars, bright flashes of blue and red lightning, the melodic tune ceasing... a few metres away a blue wormhole appeared.  The wind in the room increased, as did the electricity surrounding the portal. She stood in awe of it; it was a greater sight than that of the Phoenix Gate's time travel portal. She went to step closer when something begun happening. The room shook violently, as did the chandelier, and broke pieces of bowls on the ground where the split table lay. All of a sudden a shape appeared in the portal, dropping to the ground. 

Then, the portal closed, everything was still. A fulfilment of joy reached her heart, like none she had felt before as she looked at the figure before her, her sister. Lost over a millennia ago, now she was here. Demona's heart, for the first time she could really feel it beating inside her chest, seeing her sister alive, and knowing that here and now was all real. _And not a dream._

"My sister!" She whispered, "To see you again."

The female gargoyle – Demona's sister – stood from the ground. "This cannot be real."  She replied, though her voice was different, sweeter sounding than ever Demona had heard it before. They walked up to each other, "My sister."  She said, they pulled each other into a tight hug.  "I have lived the last thousand years hoping we would see each other again."

"A thousand years?" Demona asked, "But how can that be?"

"There were things I did, my sister. Grave things. For, shall I, ever regret them. Please, take no heed to those pasts, I know you always thought I could achieve more... since your death, I have thought of you. Your heart, it was great, so warm... so unlike what I became in anger of your murder." She took in a breath, swallowing, "But, I do not know how I got here." She said, confused.

"An Elf, he brought you here to me, my sister." Again the gargoyles hugged, sisters together again. They parted from their hug, Demona looked at her sister, she had not changed since the last she saw her. "A name... what do they call you?"

"Evie, it is short for Genevie." Evie replied, "And you?"

"I was named, Demona."

They hugged again, both sharing tears of happiness.

"Welcome to my home, Evie. _My sister._" Demona cried. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Aye, we do." Evie smiled, brushing back her hair, the same colour as Demona's. They much resembled twins. Although, Evie wore different clothing, she wore a machine-sewn tunic, with a hood. Her ears were unpierced, and she had no bangles or headband.

The end… which will be soon continued….what did you think? Email me at: amilinde@gfanfiction.zzn.com


End file.
